weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Knuckles
The Ugandan Knuckles are an indigenous Tribe in Uganda. They are mainly found on Lolui Island in Lake Victoria but there are various communities throughout Uganda. History Early History and the Ancient Ugandan Empire Archeological sites indicate that the Ugandan Knuckles originated on what is now Lolui Island. The ancient name for this island was 'Knuckles Kisiwa' (Knuckles Island), from which they derive their name. They originally lived as simple fishermen and hunter/gatherers until the semi-legendary First Queen discovered Da Wey in 7000 BC which brought about their great civilization and the rise of the Ancient Ugandan Empire, from which Uganda derives its name. The Ancient Ugandan Empire was divided into two castes: The ruling Knuckles caste and the peasant and slave human caste. The Ancient Ugandan Empire spread throughout Africa, establishing trade and erecting immense structures and statues of their God, Da Deval with Knuckles Island as their capital. The Ancient Ugandan empire fell in 1333 AD due to the Ugandan Knuckles losing Da Wey. The Knuckles people have been searching for Da Wey since then. Knuckles Genocide After the fall of the Ancient Ugandan Empire, the Kingdom of Zimbabwe genocide the Ugandan Knuckles due to the constant conflict they came into with the Ancient Ugandan Empire during the latter years of its existence. This pushed the Knuckles back to Knuckles Island and left them few in numbers. British Empire After the British Empire first seized control of Uganda, explorers came to Knuckles Island bringing them back to Britain where Queen Victoria was so impressed, not only by their physique but also by their devotion to "Da Queen" (whom Victoria was declared as to them), that she made them her personal body guards. When Charles Darwin visited Knuckles Island, he wrote "These creatures are the pinnacle of evolution; their physical abilities are matched by nothing but their intelligence. They are an example of what every living organism strives to be." Idi Amin When Idi Amin first came to power, the Ugandan Knuckles were heavily oppressed, they were banned from speaking their native tongue clicking and the name of their island was changed to Lolui Island. On the infamous January 1st rally of the Knuckles Liberation Front (KLF) Gaztons famously said "Dis is a message to da non-believer, Idi Amin! You will not oppress our people! You do not know da wey! Spit on him my bruddas!". Idi Amin's forces found this rally and opened fire killing over 100,000 unarmed civilians, this came to be known as the January 1st massacre. This sparked an armed uprising and the formation of the KLF into an armed guerilla rebel group led by Commander Gaztons. At first the fact that the Ugandan Knuckles where outnumbered and outgunned made the odds seem against them but the Ugandan Knuckles where hardened warriors who held their own and eventually drove Amin's forces out by spitting on them. It is reported that the caustic spit of Ugandan Knuckle warriors were responsible for crashing the car of Vice President Mustafa Adrisi. The conflict ended in a decisive KLF victory. After Amin fled the country, Commander Gaztons famously said in his victory speech "Why are you running? Why are you running?" addressing Idi Amin fleeing Uganda. The knuckles are dedicated to finding da wey and are still looking for da wey. Red-Blue War Soon after Idi Amin fled Uganda, tensions grew between the blue and red Ugandan Knuckles. The blue Uganda Knuckles were soon known as "Ugandan Sonic" or "The blue." Both groups were power-hungry and killed any opposing Ugandan Knuckles in their path. Soon they went into war. Surprisingly, they both had the same tactics. There was dangerous spitting and few spears for 3 years, until the reds breifly gained the upper hand with access to British guns, before being overwhelmed by the Blues' sheer numbers. Soon both sides gave up, and signed a peace treaty, allowing both sides to be accepted in Uganda. There are still some conflicts between them to this day. Warfare Tactics The Knuckles main form of warfare is through surrounding the enemy and spitting on them. This has proven very effective with the enemy often retreating. A Ugandan Knuckles hasn't had to use a spear or arrow in over a thousand years. Their saliva is acid and could kill someone in a matter of 24 minutes. Politics The Ugandan Knuckles are lead by a queen known as 'Da Queen' with a commander serving the same role as a prime minister. The Ugandan Knuckles follow the queen everywhere as according to their customs she knows Da Wey. Language The Ugandan Knuckles language mainly consists of clicking sounds which to the untrained ear may sound uniform but is in fact complex and varied dialogue. If they wish to summon a portal they would all chant until the portal is summoned.The clicking noises are a sophisticated way of communicating and is impossible for humans to decode and figure out what they are saying. Religion The Ugandan Knuckles believe in Da Wey, which is an eternal search for knowledge, meaning, and moral guidance. The deity of this religion is Da Deval. As no written book exists to lay out the tenets of the religion, there are many interpretations of Da Wey passed down through oral tradition. Despite these differences in Da Wey, in the 9000 years since its inception, the Ugandan Knuckles have not experienced any form of sectarian conflict as Da Wey is an individual's unique spiritual journey. Da wey is quite a complex religion because it includes the sophisticated clicking noises in which are used for finding da wey. Ugandan knuckles must be dedicated into finding da wey or will be excecuted by the spitting ritual. Conservation The Ugandan Knuckles' numbers started to dwindle in the 14th century due to the Knuckles Genocide. More pressure was put on the Ugandan Knuckles' existence due to trophy hunting in the 19th century the Ugandan Knuckles numbers went down further, when they were made the Queen's Royal Guards in 1894 Queen Victoria banned their hunting. In the 1980s the poaching of Ugandan Knuckles reached an all time high. By 1994 the Ugandan Knuckles was thought to be extinct, experts believe this is due to ebola. In earley 2018 the Ugandan Knuckles was rediscovered in the jungles of Ugandan around lake Victoria. The WWF has worked with government of Uganda to protect the Ugandan Knuckles from poachers. Racism Ugandan Knuckles are often subject to racism and prejudice, as some people believe them to be an inferior species and wish for them to be extinct. Common acts of discrimination include yelling "Kill the Knuckles", and "You're dead". People also abuse the knuckles and show DISRESPECT to them by telling them da wrong whey. This has prompted Uganda to sign an executive order saying anyone calls them racist to be put to death by spit and excessive gwaing at Wakaliwood Studios. Diaspora Ugandan Knuckles have emigrated en masse from their homeland of Uganda to all over the globe. As a result, Ugandan Knuckles have taken on different morphologies and behavioral patterns. A non exhaustive list of examples include Soviet Knuckles, Business Knuckles, Goku Knuckles, and on occasion, Singing Knuckles. Abilities The Ugandan Knuckles have shown many different abilities and are very adaptable to their surroundings. *They never freeze *They have been known to Spin Dash, much like Sonic Category:Memes Category:Knuckleses Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Ugandan population Category:Team Country (VRChat) Category:Page Protected